


That's Araneae

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: More spider bondage goodness for you thirsty arachnophiles out there.
Kudos: 1





	That's Araneae

**Author's Note:**

> When the moon hits your eye,  
> Like a big pizza pie,  
> That's amore!

Tiffany awoke feeling sick. Her mouth was dry, and as she returned to consciousness, she gradually became aware of a familiar buzzing feeling within her pussy. She could hear water dripping, and there was a cold trickle running over her left palm. Pins and needles stole across her body as blood flow to her limbs increased. That was when she noticed the ropes.  
Despite, or because of her fear, she felt the warmth of arousal warming the skin of her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> When there are tits in your face,  
> Wrists tied down, can't escape,  
> That's amore...


End file.
